


【NVD】魅魔

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: N攻前提下的双子，有道具，有魅魔私设和角色ooc之前腰斩的联文中负责的一部分，感觉抽出来可以当一个单独的短小PWP就列出来了，很短小的一篇





	【NVD】魅魔

**Author's Note:**

> N攻前提下的双子，有道具，有魅魔私设和角色ooc  
之前腰斩的联文中负责的一部分，感觉抽出来可以当一个单独的短小PWP就列出来了，很短小的一篇

尼禄再次回到家的时候深切觉得魅魔的发情期可以摧毁一切。连忙关上门，把但丁正赤裸着面对着大门跪立着，挺着胸脯毫无保留地展示自己的身影和维吉尔躲在他身后挺动的行为给拢上阴影，尼禄捏了把眉心，有点力不从心地叹了口气。  
他出门前才尽心尽力地帮兄弟两人都发泄过了一次。对了因为拗不过但丁的恳求，他还给他塞了一个跳蛋和一个有着毛茸茸尾巴的肛塞，他只是没想到这个东西居然能被他们两兄弟拿来玩了。  
但丁还塞着那个肛塞，只是维吉尔把他的性器也塞进去了，被两个粗壮的物体撑开变形的穴口滴答流出黏腻的或透明或浓白的液体。但丁头上戴着一个白胖的兔子发箍，和他银灰色的发色不是很搭，突兀得很，却足让人忍不住地觉得诱惑，想把他拎起来，敲开那双薄唇，让它们湿答答地把吮吸自己的暴虐。维吉尔也好不到哪里去，他的头顶的一戳头发被人，肯定是但丁，用一条粉色细绳绑了个蝴蝶结，看起来格外搞笑。  
“要是我带客人回来了怎么办？”  
从身前流水的阴茎上刮下一点浊液，但丁朝尼禄勾了把手指，将那根黏糊的指头塞进嘴里，混着唾液搅拌的水声发问，“把客人吃掉～”  
“那样就没有晚饭了。”尼禄做了他刚才想到的事情，走到但丁面前的时候他已经把肿胀的器官掏出来了，捏着那个还残留着胡渣的下巴，看着刚才被但丁搅进去的白液还有一点挂在艳红的腔壁上，尼禄毫不犹豫地撞进去，把那点不属于他的痕迹消灭在眼前。  
好不容易得到想要的，但丁灵活的舌头立刻缠了上去，顺着凸起的经络由下至上地舔了一遍，双唇包裹着尼禄的前端，舌尖划开闭合的包皮，探向裂开的小孔，小猫探水般来回轻点。  
“该死，你到底想要还是不想要？！”扣紧那个灰绒绒的脑袋，尼禄整根深入，粗鲁的动作根本没想过让对方回答。  
疼痛的感觉混夹着被施虐的畅快，但丁在尼禄大腿上留下了几道深色的指痕。兴奋的躯体也夹紧了身后的维吉尔，上半部分被紧致的穴壁包裹，下半部分被苦瓜状凸起的肛塞颗粒按压，轮疼痛与爽快的混杂程度，他一点也不比但丁低，捏着但丁的腰将紧裹的穴肉和那个坚硬的假器皿往更深更紧的地方撞入，末端细软的毛绒夹紧在中间，磨出异样的温柔。  
突然，头顶传来一股强势的力道，维吉尔有点迷茫地顺势抬头，看到尼禄捏着一个粉红的跳蛋在打量着自己，那个跳蛋根部的绳子正以一个可爱的形状缠绕在他头上。  
“你们还真会玩啊。”  
帮他把跳蛋解了下来，尼禄把那个细长的道具放到唇边亲吻了一口，“别太兴奋，今晚还有很长一段时间。”  
这次，粉红的道具进入了他微张的嘴里。


End file.
